More Than This
by khrdecimo27
Summary: Brotherly Itacest SongFic. Brief mention of GerIta. Oneshot. Romano's POV. No incest. Just some brotherly fluff. *Song: More Than This - One Direction* Warning, character OOC-ness. Rated T because of Romano's mouth. Enjoy!


**.: EDIT - 04/14/23: Because of a rule here in FF, I have to remove the song lyrics from this song. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this. It'll make more sense, I promise. Also, I think you should check the song lyrics too. The song is More Than This by One Direction, if you _still_ don't know.  
**

**I wish this is still called a "SongFic"... :P :.  
**

**A/N:**

**Just something that popped out of my mind while listening to a certain song~ ^ - ^**

**A big thanks to my BFF for giving me the idea that this song is perfect for the Italies while listening to the song at recess~ :3**

**I just made my own story :P**

**Enjoy! C:**

**t(≥w≤t)**

* * *

**_More Than This_**

"Ve,_ fratello_~ Germany invited us for dinner at his place!" My _idiota fratellino_ exclaimed.

Ah, yes. Germany. That potato bastard. It's always Germany. Always.

I shrugged.

"So what? You expect me to come with you?" I shot back. His face turned to face the floor.

"You're not coming?" Veneziano asked.

"No."

"Just for once_ fratello_, come with me!" Veneziano grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

I decided to give that potato bastard a chance.

"Fine. Only this once Veneziano." I scoffed.

"Ve~ _Grazie fratello_!" Veneziano gave me a hug. This was normal. But I always like it when he hugs me. I feel...needed.

"Yeah, yeah. You go first. I have to take care of something." I said. Veneziano let go of me.

"You promise you'll come?" He pleaded once more.

"_Si_. I will."

He went outside. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of rubber screeching, and he was off. I sighed.

I went outside after I made sure that he was no longer there. Indeed, his Ferrari is now no where of sight.

I stood there, thinking.

Why Germany? Why is it always the potato bastard? What does he have that I don't? Yeah, he has those big muscles, but that's it!

I wish Veneziano would at least think of me as a good older brother. As a good role model.

I went inside the house and sat at the couch, waiting for the right time to make myself late for dinner.

**~*Time Skip*~**

"Ugh... Stop licking my face Pooky..." I shoved the kitty out of my face. It didn't budge.

"Pooky... Stop it!" I sat up, demanding the kitten Veneziano brought the other day.

Pooky pointed at the clock in the living room with it's little paw. My eyes widen.

"Shit! I fell asleep! Now I'm too late to eat dinner!" I ran to my Lamborghini and drove to Germany's house, leaving Pooky behind.

I arrived at Germany's house at ease.

I opened the door, forcefully. Luckily, the door is unlocked and it didn't break.

"Veneziano! _Mi dispiace_! I fell asleep and-" I was cut off by Veneziano. He grabbed my hand and looked down.

"Fratello... You promised you'll come... I even put extra tomatoes on the pasta that I made just for you..." I know he's trying to hold back his tears. Germany put a hand on Veneziano's shoulder.

"It's okay, _Italien_." Veneziano leaned back on the German's shoulder, tears forming in his hazel eyes. I looked down at the floor.

This is the reason why. Why he doesn't think of me as his role model. Why he always praises the potato bastard.

Cause I'm an irresponsible, annoying, foul-mouthed bastard. That's why.

I tried to hold back my own tears. I want to cry. Hard. But I can't. Not in front of the person I treasure so much.

"Romano, if you want, you can still eat dinner here. We have leftovers." Germany let Veneziano sit on the couch and turned to me.

"N-no... I-I'll go h-home now... Veneziano, you can sleep with the potato bastard tonight. _Buonanotte_." I exited the house, and ran to my car, breaking in tears.

I drove home, and decided to sulk all night.

I burried my face in my knees. I cried as hard as I can.

"W-why...? W-why I am like this? I'm such an asshole... Making my _fratellino_ cry..." I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. Pooky cuddled beside me.

"Nyan~" I gave a weak smile at the animal. I grabbed the kitten and brought it closer to my face. It licked my right cheek.

"Thanks, Pooky." I ruffled the kitty's soft, caramel fur. It gave a small meow.

"Why am I even crying... Ha, I'm such an idiot..." I wiped the tears in my face.

I decided to sleep in the couch, Pooky beside me.

**~*Flashback*~ (Romano's dream)**

Two little boys are playing peacefully in a big meadow. One of them seems to have found a special thing that will deepen their bond as brothers.

"_Fratello_, _fratello_! Look what I found!" Northern Italy cried, running toward his older brother.

"What is that?" Southern Italy curiously looked at what the little Italian is holding.

"It's a Dandelion!" Veneziano exclaimed happily.

"So what? Its just a simple flower." Romano scoffed.

"Its because _nonno_ told me that when you make a wish and blow at the flower, your wish will come true! Isn't that great?" Veneziano gave the older Italian a tender smile.

"I don't believe in such things." Romano looked away.

"Oh come on _fratello_, at least make a wish with me!" Veneziano grabbed Romano's hand.

"Fine. I'm still not believing in such things though." Romano held the flower, along with Veneziano.

"Ve~ I wish that _fratello_ will be with me forever!" Veneziano wished. Romano had a hint of pink in his cheeks.

Both of them blew the flower at the same time, and it's seeds danced with the wind.

"Why the hell did you wish that? You can just wish for more pasta, you know." Romano asked Veneziano curiously.

"Its because_ ti amo_!" Veneziano glomped Romano to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing, _idiota_!" Romano tried to push his brother off of his body but Veneziano didn't let him.

"I'm hugging you!" Veneziano said happily.

"_IDIOTA_! We might get our curls tangled!" Romano gulped a lump at his throat at the thought. He didn't know why, but when their curls get tangled, its gives them both a lot of pain.

"I don't care! Pain is all right when I'm with _mio fratello_~" Veneziano kept hugging his brother. Romano sighed and ruffled his little brother's auburn hair.

The older Italian smiled tenderly at his dear fratello.

"_Ti amo anche io_, _idiota_."

**~*The Next Morning*~**

I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight shone through my face.

"Ngh... Its already morning..." I made a small yawn. I stood up, leaving Pooky in the couch.

I searched the house for my brother. As expected, he isn't here. Of course, he would hate me forever after what I've done last night.

"Why did I had that dream anyway? Its all bullshit. It didn't come true, we were separated not long after that happened." I said while preparing a small breakfast for myself.

I finished eating, and gave Pooky a bowl of milk. I decided to go outside and relax.

I sat in front of the door, like a little kid. Beautiful flowers surrounded me. I sighed, and sat there, peacefully.

That peace broke when I saw a certain flower sprouting out of no where. It was different, so it stood out of the others.

It was a Dandelion.

I picked the flower up and remembered my dream. I sighed.

"I don't believe I'm gonna do this, but..." I said.

"I-I... I wish... I wish Veneziano would appreciate me as an older brother..." I blew slightly on the flower.

I watched as the seeds danced with the wind, just like when we were kids.

"Ha, as if that would happen." I sighed once more.

I walked inside the house.

"Hey, Pooky, I'll leave you here in the house for a while. I'm gonna go for little walk." I talked to the kitten. It gave a small meow.

"Sounds like a yes. _Ciao_." I grabbed my coat and went outside.

I decided to go to the park and sit in one of the benches. I walked past many people, but a specific pair caught my eye.

It was Veneziano and the potato bastard, walking towards my direction.

They're walking happily, like there's nothing to worry. Their hands are entangled together, matching the smiles on their faces.

I stopped walking and looked down. I ran back home. I don't wanna cry again.

"_Fratello_?" I heard Veneziano say from afar.

"_Fratello_, where are you going? _Fratello_? _Fratello_!" Veneziano shouted, and I ran faster.

"_Italien_! Come back!" Germany shouted, and I knew Veneziano is running towards me. I ran as fast as can, trying to hold back tears.

I reached our house and ran straight to my room. I heard footsteps after I locked the door.

Then I heard loud banging.

"Romano! Why are you avoiding me?" Veneziano asked.

"NO! Leave me alone! You hate me, right? For breaking my promise!" I shouted back, tears flowing in my face once again.

"I would never hate you in a million years! Romano... I..." Veneziano shouted back.

"Why are you avoiding me, _fratello_?" He asked once again. I know this side of him. He will never stop pleading for an answer to his question. I sniffed.

"Germany." I shot, sternly.

"What about him,_ fratello_?"

"Its always him. The one you praise, the one you're always with. The one word that escapes your mouth every single day. I don't want you near him because I don't want to cry just like when Holy Rome disappeared." I paused.

"I just... I just want you to care about me." I said, muttering the last part. Surprisingly, Veneziano heard everything.

"I do care about you. I always did. From the very start. I was sad when we were separated. I tried to act like I'm happy, so that I can be like you. You're someone who I can go to when I have a problem, and you'll always listen to me." He said, in a serious but tender voice.

I can feel that he's not lying. We're one after all, we're the same. We can feel each other's feelings when we're alone.

My eyes widen at what he said. I looked at the wooden door, thinking. I walked towards door and unlocked it.

Arms suddenly embraced me. I stood there, crying tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around him, letting him carry his burden on my shoulders.

"_Ti amo_, _fratello_."

Wishes can come true.

"_Ti amo anche io_, Veneziano."

_Can love you more than, this._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I finished it in one day! :D Its a first for me~ X3**

**I skipped some lines from the lyrics (Directioners will know what I mean :3) cause I don't want to bore the audience :P**

**I cried throughout the story :' Especially at the end~ I just love both of them together! (As brothers, I mean X3)**

**For those who don't know, "_Ti amo anche io_" means "I love you too" in Italian~ w**

**So anyway, vote or comment if you liked it! Ciao, reader-tans!**

**( ^ J ^ )**


End file.
